Elssa Tori
Elssa Tori (エルッサ トーリ erussa toori'):' Is an 18 year old Wandering Mage who spent most of her years traveling around Avalon at a young age. Appearance Elssa is a young girl with long dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has a slim body and smooth skin. Her hair extends all the way down to her hips and has bangs covering her entire forehead. Her usual attire is very unique for it consists of remains of capes and ribbons formed together. The top is a purple, sleeveless shirt attached together by a clip that extends just inches below her breasts that shows her stomach and the bottom is a white skirt that shows her legs that are attached together by rings. She also wears long purple stockings and white bands around her wrists. Personality Elssa is a high spirited and energetic girl. She tends to get too excited by just about anything and often over exerts herself whenever she does. She is always happy and full of spirit that hardly anything can get her upset. She is always out going, always running around and having fun that she plays with just about anything she sees that seems fun to her. She enjoys having fun that whenever people tell her to stop playing around she gets upset and grumpy. Along with her positive spirit Elssa is also a hot headed, reckless girl who can easily get agitated and angry that she leaps into battle without a second thought when provoked or beat the person up to near death when they make her angry in which case someone has to break her away or hold her back from the fight. Despite all this Elssa can get serious when the need calls for it. When she enters a fight she can be calm and collective, able to figure out her opponents attacks and strategies and come up with her own clever plan of attacks Elssa always gets thirsty and is very often seen with any kind of drink in her hands chugging it away with dozens more on the way. She drinks just about anything juice, energy drinks and even booze and is able to hold her liquor after drinking several amount of cups. She was able to drink booze back when she was just a child and could still hold her liquor then. Whenever she enters a bar or restaurant she orders a large number of drinks of ten to twenty at once all for herself. History Magic and Abilities [[Strengthening Magic|'Strengthening Magic']]:' Elssa is well efficient in this form of magic. Despite her well toned and slim body she is insanely strong, so strong in fact that it became the cornerstone to many of her attacks. By building up her magic into her fists (and infrequently her feet) and releasing it on contact with a target, it grants her what Haruhi constantly refers to as "monstrous strength". Elssa's strength is enough to destroy buildings, upend the earth, or pulverise debris that threatens herself or others. Furthermore, she can send this magic throughout her entire body and improve her durability and withstand crushing blows. As her magic power increases so does the power of her strength enabling her to grow stronger with every battle she comes across. [[Full Contact Magic|'Full Contact Magic]]:' [[Counter Magic|'Counter Magic]]:''' This Magic allows Elssa to reflect magic attacks aimed at her, back at the enemy, but with more than double the power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the rebound becomes. She is able to reflect the magic attacks by channeling and focusing her magic into two fingers and wave it at the attack thus bounces off her fingers and return to where the attack once came. However when she uses this magic she is incapable of using any other type of magic until she has full reflected the attack. She is also only able to redirect aimed magical attacks, whether its by Caster Magic or Holder Magic, physical, indirect, and continuous attacks are the only kind she is unable to reflect. No matter how powerful her opponents attacks may be she will still be able to turn it back to them with the effects of this magic. She uses this mainly as form of defense to protect her friends and allies from life threatening attacks and treats herself as a type of wall to keep them from harm, however she also uses this in battle whenever she as the chance. '''Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhance Reflexes: Immense Durability: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trivia * The character is Eve Neuschwanstein from the anime Needless Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster Mage